bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Sky-Hook
The Sky-Hook is a melee weapon and means of transportation throughout Columbia on its Sky-Lines, utilized by Booker DeWitt in BioShock Infinite. Booker first gains the Sky-Hook at the Columbia 1912 Raffle and Fair when he encounters the police, and it is the first weapon acquired in the game. Unlike the rest of Booker's arsenal, this tool is passively equipped and cannot be substituted for another weapon. History The Sky-Hook was originally inspired by adventurous teenagers using the Sky-Lines for joyriding; with makeshift tools which would later result in broken necks. Although citizens credit Jeremiah Fink for the Sky-Hook, it was actually created by R.J. Pickwick through his company's sponsor, Fink Manufacturing. The Sky-Hook was used by workers to perform maintenance on Sky-Lines. It was later utilized by the Police as an essential tool for catching criminals, including the Vox Populi. Sky-Hooks are powerfully magnetized to the freight hooks and Sky-Lines in Columbia, allowing their users to make death-defying leaps from point-to-point with the knowledge that they will automatically latch on. Additionally, the Sky-Hook's bladed scoops and rotary motor allow it to be used as a lethal, if messy, melee weapon. If Elizabeth is nearby when the execution happns, she will usually give a disgusted reaction. Attack Types Booker can use the Sky-Hook to perform three different attacks: *'Basic Attack:' The simplest, quickest and least damaging form of attack, Booker hits the target with the Sky-Hook. The first hit on a non-Heavy Hitter target will briefly stagger them. *'Execution:' If the target is particularly low on health, holding the melee attack button will cause Booker to perform a gory execution on the target, killing and occasionally decapitating them. Booker is immune to damage while performing an execution. *'Sky-Line Strike:' While on a Sky-Line, Booker can launch himself at a ground target and deal them critical damage, staggering them as well. Strategy *The Sky-Hook's efficiency as a weapon quickly drops off as enemies become tougher and deadlier. Unless the player is trying to dedicate themselves to melee, it's generally not a good idea to melee rush enemies, even for an execution. *If the player has the right Gear items, however, melee can be a useful tactic, though it still cannot be used in lieu of ranged weaponry. In general, it is better to use the Sky-Hook in conjunction with Sky-Lines to pick on isolated targets and finish them off before more enemies join in. *Executions can be used to provide the player with a few seconds of damage immunity, which can be used to dodge particular instances of heavy damage, such as a Fireman's fire bomb or a Beast's explosive. On the higher difficulties, this can also be used to evade heavy concentrations of fire before retreating to cover while making for an ammo-efficient kill. *The Sky-Hook's main strength lies in the mobility it grants through Columbia's Sky-Lines, allowing Booker to position himself and target specific enemies. Sky-Lines can also be used as a vantage point to snipe enemies. *Accelerating to full speed on a Sky-Line will cause Booker to dodge nearly all incoming fire. *Be wary of enemies on Sky-Lines, as they are capable of hitting Booker even when zipping through at full speed. Handymen are also capable of temporarily electrifying Sky-Lines, damaging Booker and forcing him to disengage. Recommended Vigors *Charge is the perfect set-up for a melee attack, especially as the initial hit applies the player's Gear effects to the target, if any. If an enemy is low on health, this can be used to rush to them and perform an execution. *Attacking an enemy under the effects of Shock Jockey will deal double damage, making this an efficient combo against weak foes. *Return to Sender will provide the player with an immunity to damage in both shield and charged form, making melee-range approaches much easier. *Enemies stunned by Murder of Crows and Undertow will be momentarily unable to retaliate when hit. Bucking Bronco can achieve this effect for even longer, but will not always work, as it can lift enemies far beyond melee range. Recommended Gear Hat *Burning Halo will set melee targets on fire. *Electric Punch and Electric Touch give the user a significant chance to shock the enemy, stunning them and causing them to take double damage. This can be used to permanently stun a single enemy until their death, and can be used on wet targets to deal a huge burst of damage. The vulnerability effect does not stack with Brittle-Skinned. *Hill Runner's Hat will grant the player a temporary movement speed boost upon breaking their Shields, making it much easier to retreat to cover or rush another enemy. *Sheltered Life will give the player a brief period of invulnerability upon being healed through food or a health kit. As Elizabeth will be frequently tossing health packs to the player in melee fights, even on the harder difficulties, this can provide occasional periods of invincibility. *Spare the Rod will give the player a chance to possess enemies by hitting them with the Sky-Hook, acting as a Salts-free alternative to Possession. Alternatively, this Gear's effect can be exploited as an extended stun to finish off a target. *Throttle Control will greatly increase the player's maneuverability on Sky-Lines. Shirt *Coat of Harms will increase the health threshold required to execute enemies. *Drop Cloth will temporarily increase the player's speed upon dropping from a Sky-Line, making it easier to reach a faraway target. *Executioner will increase the user's damage against enemies at low health, making it easier to finish them off without having to execute them. *Pyromaniac will ignite nearby enemies when struck by a melee attack, which will frequently happen when melee-rushing enemies. *Shock Jacket will electrify nearby enemies when struck by a melee attack, stunning them and causing them to take double damage. *Sugar Rush can situationally increase the player's movement speed when consuming snacks, letting the player rush enemies while dashing from cover or other bits of scenery. When looting enemies, it can also provide the player with a quick escape if they drop a treat. *Winter Shield will give the player a brief window of invulnerability upon jumping from a Sky-Line. This can be used to quickly assassinate targets without fear of retribution, and can also be exploited by repeatedly jumping on and off a Sky-Line for near-constant damage immunity. Pants *Angry Stompers will significantly increase the player's damage output, especially since melee combat will usually leave the player at low health. *Brittle-Skinned will cause enemies hit by melee attacks to take double damage. This effect does not stack with Electric Punch or Electric Touch. *Bull Rush will cause melee targets to be knocked back, allowing the player to punch enemies off the edge of Columbia. *Deadly Lungers will triple the player's melee range, making it much easier to rush targets. *Fire Bird will cause the player to ignite nearby enemies when jumping from a Sky-Line. In addition to providing a large amount of supplemental damage, this effect can be repeated indefinitely by jumping to and from the Sky-Line and into a target. *Head Master will increase critical damage, thus vastly increasing the player's damage output when performing a Sky-Line Strike. *Last Man Standing will give the player a bit of extra survivability when low on health, and can be a lifesaver when cornered. *Urgent Care will allow the player to recover quickly after breaking Shields and render them less vulnerable. If the player is mobile enough, this can be used to skip cover entirely. Boots *Fleet Feet will grant the player a significant amount of extra maneuverability when strafing enemies at melee range. *Kill to Live has a chance of healing the player when executing an enemy. *Newton's Law will knock back all nearby enemies when landing from a Sky-Line. In addition to potentially knocking enemies off of Columbia, this will allow the player to attack enemies while they're being knocked back. *Vampire's Embrace will heal the player upon killing an enemy with a melee attack. Burial at Sea - Episode 1 At one point, Elizabeth refers to her Air Grabber as a Sky-Hook by mistake. Video Gallery Infiniteart5.jpg|Advertisement for an early version of the Sky-Hook. Sky-Hook (Time 0 05 03;21).png|The earliest shown design of the Sky-Hook, as seen in the initial gameplay trailer of BioShock Infinite. Prototype Skyhook box.jpg|The box containing a real world prototype of the Sky-Hook. Prototype Skyhook.jpg|The Prototype Sky-Hook, part of a contest hosted by Irrational Games. Image_bioshock_infinite-1Sky-Hook_cropped.jpg|The Sky-Hook, as seen in the BioShock Infinite gameplay demo. SkyhookVGA121211.png|The Sky-Hook being used as a weapon in the December 2011 VGA preview trailer. Skyhook.jpg|Render of the final version of the Sky-Hook. Sky hook ir.png|Icon from ''Industrial Revolution''. Skyhook on a Founder.png|Police officers demonstrating a Sky-Hook. Draw-first-bioshock-infinite.jpg|Close up of a police officer threatening Booker with the Sky-Hook. skyhookinyourfacebio09.png|Booker drives another cop's face into the path of destruction. 2013-03-26 00152.jpg|Collecting the Sky-Hook. Skyjumpbioshockinfinite_732281.jpg|Booker jumps onto a Freight Hook. skyhookinfinite-dfa.jpg|Booker performs a Sky-Line strike. Opszealaslkdn.png|Sky-Line Strike. 2013-06-26_00006.jpg|A Sky-Hook in a tool box. Boponthehead6.png|A policeman taking a strike upside the the head. Dwm_2013_04_10_16_14_36_49.jpg|Booker executes a police officer. Dwm_2013_04_10_16_14_51_28.jpg|Another melee execution. Dwm_2013_04_10_16_14_52_52.jpg|An enemy being thrown away after an execution. police625536718.jpg|Booker fighting a policeman with the Sky-Hook. Policeskullbust.jpg|Booker busting some Policeman skull. N890N359125.jpg|Booker about to leap onto a Founder soldier. Leapoffaith.png|Jumping onto a Founder soldier in Finkton. ApplicantExecution.jpg|Destroying one of Jeremiah Fink's applicants. Gruesomebinf5.jpg|A gruesome execution. Vox9107471270.jpg|A Vox member about to lose his head. jbxwjUOtD3mwV9.jpeg|The Sky-Hook used on a Vox Populi member. ImagesCA5KGTZZ.jpg|Leaping onto a Beast. BioShock4vox.jpg|Booker executing a Vox Populi member. Behind the Scenes * The real world representation of the prototype Sky-Hook was made in collaboration with NECA, the same company that produces the BioShock series figurines. For the handle, it has a brass knuckle attached to it. * There are some early concepts of the Sky-Hook showing it capable of being launched at enemies and capable of disemboweling them by retraction. One particular sketch shows that the Sky-Hook could rip out enemies' organs. * Though the player is never given an adequate opportunity to scrutinize the Sky-Hook's appearance, there are ornate carvings on either side, depicting a lone Sky-Line rail leading a human figure past a Crescent Moon's face. The engraving can best be viewed in this video at around 2:30 seconds: Sky-Hook Replica Video * The Air Grabber is Rapture's version of the Sky-Hook in Burial at Sea. * The concept of the Sky-Hook being permanently bound to Booker as a melee weapon (instead of being switched to seperately in the case of the Wrench and Drill) is inspired by Call of Duty's gameplay mechanics, where the exact same occurs with the player's knife. * Industrial Accident achievement/trophy requires 20 execuation kills by Sky-Hook References Category:BioShock Infinite Weapons